object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal
Journal is a female contestant in Object Connects. She's a member of The Firey Melons from the start. Now she is on The Smelly Peaches. Appearance A yellow journal with a black square at the left of her body and a black triangle on the top right. In Birthday Dash, the color of Journal's body changes into a different shade of yellow and the black square and triangle around her become a bit ligher. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Journal has been recieved a new body design, created by UltraJacob2016. Journal is now more cube like than her first and second design. This style strikingly resembles Book from BFDI and she has papers inside of her. Personality Poor Journal. She's not in this world. No really. She thinks that she's in her little own world without acknowledging the real world. Not only that, but she makes up different names to everyone she interacts (for example Bucket as Purply the wonder bucket). Even though she's kind, lovable, and has a lot of spirits, she can be very serious, crazy, and stubborn every time something bad happens or the challenges commit. Her goal is to help others by using the superpower sticks she always carries. There are five superpower stickers and each has a unique ability to help her; lighting sticker for speed, star sticker for strength, heart sticker for charisma, the cloud sticker for flying, and the cannonball sticker for throwing skill. However, those superpower stickers are just plain stickers she found in the cheap supermarket, giving by her parents as a gift for her birthday party, but she thinks that these stickers are super stickers. However, instead of using one of the stickers for a specificity challenge, for example using the star sticker for boxing, she chooses the stickers randomly and uses it for different reasons, making her actions unpredictable. Since Cassette is in her group, she makes Cassette as her sidekick; however, he keeps convening Journal to stop thinking about her imaginary and focusing the challenge in her real world. But Journal refuses and stop doing what she's doing. It's unknown why Journal acts like this way, probably something wrong with her in the past. Trivia *Journal is one of the six contestants from two object shows PlanetBucket22 created; the other five are; the other five are Circle, Cotton Candy, Slimey, Stampy, and Thing. **However, she and Cotton Candy were from the second canceled object show called, "Battle For Cake Kingdom." *During production, Sugar Cookie was originally going to be in Object Connects, but the creator decided to replace her with Journal as he believes that she has a potential of becoming one of the best characters instead of Sugar Cookie by changing her personality a bit. *According to Journal's stats, she has the lowest Brain stat out of everyone. *Cassette Tape and Journal were the first contestants to be paired together. *Journal did make a brief appearance in Object Crossovers 31A and 31B. **This was done to promote Project Duo, which would become Object Connects. *Journal is the only female character to be voiced by PlanetBucket22. *Journal is sort of a mascot to BucketStudio22 but Bucket is the real mascot. *Journal is the third contestant to have relatives. Category:Female Category:Limbs Category:Followers Category:Voiced By PlanetBucket22 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants From A Scrapped Project